Sylvirn
Sylvirn is a city in Soybo's campaign. Description Sylvirn is a dominion primarily for elves descended from the ancient kingdom of Greywall. It is a collection of smaller settlements grouped into different areas of Sylvirn Forest, with the largest being the "capital" area. All of the settlements are connected by long bridges that protrude from cliffs or trees and vary in length; some are only several meters long while others can be up to hundreds of meters long. Just about all buildings in Sylvirn are made of expertly crafted wood, as the elves here prefer to live with nature, building their homes in the trees and ground than corrupting the landscape with "unnatural technologies". Becuase of this, most of the city is built with intricately carved wood and stone. Metal is used, but only for bare practical purposes. Government Sylvirn is an ecclesiocracy, meaning that its council assumes a leading role within the state, but its control is only general. For the most part, each settlement in Sylvirn does its own thing, but visitors will find that nearly all settlements are notably similar. The council itself oversees general decision-making, law enforcement, and construction. They occasionally send ambassadors to foreign lands to establish connections and alliances. The council has twelve seats, one for each major settlement, group of settlements, general area of the forest, and specific government branches, the specific representations of which vary depending on the roster. One seat is saved for the head of the council, whose main role is to make the decisions the rest of the council do not agree on. The head of the council does not have more power than the rest of the seat and can be impeached. Members of the council are elected by the general area they represent, and the council's head is elected by Sylvirn's populace as a whole. Military Despite being general promoters of nonviolence, the Sylvirn Guard serves as both the city's law enforcement and military. Overseen by a member of the council, the Sylvirn Guard utilizes mainly wood and leather and their armor. Metal is only used in the helmets and weapons, but it can be interwoven into the armor itself for extra protection. All Guardsmen are required to have basic combat and magic training. They usually utilize martial weapons in combat, mainly shortswords, longswords, glaives, and longbows. Society and culture The people of Sylvirn were dedicated to the natural sciences and arts. They are renowned for their advancements in the magical sciences, namely abjurations, enchantments, and certain kinds of evocation and illusion magic. Magic was often utilized in most aspects of everyday life, most of all in construction. The people of Sylvirn prefer to shy away "unnatural" technologies, preferring instead to make their homes in the trees. Magic is often used to keep these treetop settlements structurally sound. Sylvirn is decorated with statues of major figures in its history, mainly Council members and Guardsmen. Sylvirn has no "legitimate" class system, as it has no need for wealth. Everyone does their duty to the city out of a sense of honor, and to do otherwise is looked heavily down upon. Despite this, Sylvirn does receive and pay money with other major cities as part of trade and business. It keeps all of its money in several vaults across the forest, with at least one in every settlement and one large one in the "capital" area called the Vault of Ailunn. Ambassadors are occasionally sent out to make peaceful negotiations, relations, and contracts with other powers of the land. They are often given a sizable sum of money in a Bag of Holding in addition to whatever supplies they will need on their journey. Population Sylvirn is home to approximately 120,000 people. Its population is made up of about 92% elves, 4% halflings, 2% humans, and 2% other species. Halflings are generally welcome, however, humans are met with modest suspicion or scorn. For unknown reasons, there is a social stigma against half-elves. Category:Locations Category:Cities